Pokemon - The Secret Academy
by hannahluvz
Summary: When Scarlett and her brother join the Acadamy, their life starts to truly begin. (Search up the author "osidien" to see Lucus' point of view during the story!)
1. Chapter One: New Beginnings

"Scarlett?" I turned my head, spinning around quickly to face my brother, Fieritis. He was gazing up at a tree, pointing. I strode over to him, looking in the same direction as he, noticing a silhouette sat upon a branch. I could see it now, glaring at me. It was a butterfly-shaped creature with beautiful coloured wings. It also had big beady eyes, plain black, that stared right into your soul.  
>"What <em>is<em> it?" I ask, tilting my head in order to see it clearly.  
>"I'm not sure. Do you have your pokedex?" he replied casually, throwing his large, beige backpack over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes, reaching into my bag, rummaging through my stuff. I felt it in my hand; I'd found it, at last. I pulled the pokedex out, pressing a small white button, the screen coming to life. I raised it up to the pokemon sat on the branch, scanning it with my device. There was suddenly a PING noise. The pokedex explained to us exactly what the pokemon was.<br>"Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon, and the evolved form of Metapod. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen." Fieritis scratched his chin, thoughtfully, tapping his foot on the ground.

"I'm going to catch it." he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"But I want it too!" I teased, smirking. He raised his eyebrows, giving me a daring look.

"Well how do we choose who catches it?" he questioned, curiously. I bit my lip, hard.

"Battle me." I announced, glancing down at my hand which now had a shiny red and white pokeball in its palm.

"What?" he frowned, stepping back. I laughed, bringing the pokeball towards my face.

"You heard me." I turned around, my hair flicking as I moved my head. Quickly, I scurried a fair distance away from Fieritis, just far enough for a good battle. He nodded at me, pulling a pokeball out of his backpack, throwing it into the air. And so, the battle began.

"Go, Froakie!" a blue, frog-like pokemon leapt out of the pokeball, gracefully landing on the grassy surface. It had big black eyes and a weird white, sticky substance around its neck. It cried out, trying to look as tough as possible.

"Come on out, Cyndaquil!" I tossed the ball in my hand into the air, my pokemon jumping out, excitedly. Cyndaquil had a long nose with two sleepy eyes at the top, along with a dark blue back, several red ovals on top.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Scarlett?"

"I'm sure." I reassured, "Well, almost sure." I added, giggling away to myself. He grinned, the wind blowing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Froakie, use pound!" the creature leapt foward, charging at Cyndaquil at rapid speed.

"Dodge it!" Froakie slammed into the ground headfirst as my pokemon moved to the side. "Use tackle!" Cyndaquil pinned the frog down, hitting it as hard as possible with all its might.

"Push it off and use bubble!" Fieritis was pointing towards us now, his arm stretched out as far as possible. Froakie threw my Cyndaquil back, it landing at my feet. It looked at me momentarily, before continuing its duty. Suddenly, there were lots of bubbles being hauled at us, fortunately missing my pokemon by an inch or two.

"Use ember!" I cried out, flames appearing from the ovals upon Cyndaquils back as a ball of hot fire flew out of its mouth towards Froakie.

"Keep using bubble!" It listened to its owner, firing harsh bubbles towards the hot flame. When they met, there was a humungous explosion, bigger than we had expected, revealing two tired, injured pokemon laying unconscious on the ground. I smiled to myself, thanking my Cyndaquil for it's hard work, pressing the button on its pokeball allowing it to rest. Fieritis did the same.

"You did well." he praised, walking over to me, returning the pokeball to his bag.

"Thanks. You too." he outstretched his hand, waiting for me to shake; which of course I did. I glanced over at the tree Butterfree had been sat on, but it was no longer there. I laughed as I saw my brothers mortified face when he had turned around.


	2. Chapter Two: A New Face

I was leaning against a tree, watching the Duckletts bathe in the cool lake nearby. Fieritis was sat in one of the tall trees, reading a book, with an engrossed expression on his face. We had a fire lit, surrounded by big stones, keeping us cosy. It wasn't exactly cold, it just made us (me especially) feel more at home. I could hear footsteps, not too close but not too far away either. I got up slowly and nervously, and walked into our tent, deciding to wash my face after getting it dirty earlier on in the day. I picked up a bottle of fresh water and poured it into a water bowl, putting the bowl on the floor, kneeling down and washing. I closed my eyes and washed the dirt away before carefully opening my them to see a small Spinarak staring at me. I was terrified of spiders; I always had been. Well, not until I had seen a whole nest of Ariados, weaving their web. I sat there for a moment, too scared to move, just watching its many legs crawl closer and closer towards me. Finally, I gained control of myself and launched out of the tent, screaming, looking for Fieritis. Then, and only then, did I realise I had got the water bowl in my hand. There was a boy, a bit older than me, especially taller, standing there, studying me. He had dark brown, thick hair and deep matching eyes. Fieritis was standing alongside him.  
>"Hey Scarlett, this is my buddy." he smiled, then whispering something to his friend and returning to face me. I don't know what he said but the boy looked really unsure. "Okay, as I said, my buddy here is Lucus. Lucus, this is my sister." I glared at Lucus, scanning him quickly, also feeling slightly paranoid that the <em>horrible<em> Spinarak would follow me. Fieritis nudged me, whispering in my ear:  
>"He's not that bad, honest." I nodded, gaining my confidence again and introduced myself.<br>"Hi, I'm Scarlett." I said, and he greeted me back, smiling. I couldn't help but notice the awkward silence, fiddling with my hair to pass the time. It was the new guy that spoke first.  
>"So what is the reason you guys are travelling?" he asked. My face lit up as I was eager to answer, mostly because I felt like boasting a bit.<br>"We're going to an academy of some sort." I bragged, seeing his thoughtful look.  
>"Wait, what? I'm also going to an academy!" We didn't really expect to come across someone going to the same place as us, and it was pretty suspicious, so we both made rather confused faces. I guess it was just our luck. I looked at Fieritis, grinning at him just like he was doing to me. Well, at least we knew we might have some hope.<p>

I glanced over at the fireplace, realising that it was starting to burn out, and that the sun was beginning to set. Being me, I'd never liked sleeping outdoors but for the last few days, I'd had to deal with it, however much I'd hated it. I shook my head and returned to the conversation.  
>"Are you sure you're also heading to THE Academy?" Immediately, I could tell that he didn't know what I was on about. I looked away and rolled my eyes.<br>"And what do you mean, _THE_ Academy?" Which one is _THE_?" I focused on the ground, regretting meeting him and groaned.  
>"Flipping idiot." I mumbled. So far, I didn't really trust Lucus. He just didn't seem right...<br>"What do you actually know about the school? I haven't been there." It proved that he didn't know a thing. I tried not to come across as too agitated, trying to get used to it. Fieritis, pulled his hands out of his pockets and that meant hand gestures. When he was giving a big long lecture, the hand gestures would always be there. Always.  
>"Well, we have a friend, and he also went last year to this particular academy. You see, we come out of a middle-class family," I bit my lip, knowing what he was leading up to. "and never really got the greatest education. My sister became very close to a local pokemon," He was on about my Cyndaquil. It had been a stray 'starter pokemon' roaming around our village and I just couldn't help but fall in love with it. "but our dad was against the creature since he'd had a terrible experience with it." My father had tried to catch Cyndaquil when he didn't have any of his own with him. Obviously, he was attacked, but you can't blame my pokemon. It's my father's fault for not having his own pokemon on him. I'd never even liked him anyway. My cheeks were going red hot, blushing out of embarrassment. One by one, we all sat down on a hard tree trunk, on which I sat behind Fieritis. "So, as I was saying. Scarlett got friendly with a local pokemon. Our mother thought it was good since I had already got my first pokemon, but our dad didn't like the idea. My mother and father got into a huge fight and we had to run. I've always taken care of little Scarlett here," I frowned at him, but he just winked. That was the most ridiculous thing he'd called me yet. "and I didn't leave her just for that. Mostly in times like this, we just return in a day or two and everything is fine again. But sis didn't want to return, and for half I neither wanted to. So we'd travel to this same school as you're traveling to. We've been traveling for a few days now and according to an old map I found a while ago, we must be pretty close." my brother seemed as if he'd seen something amazing, but then he returned to looking rather grim. "That's pretty much how we got here." I nodded at Lucus, waiting for a response.<br>"You've got a special story there, but I think mine would surprise you even more!" I was desperate to hear something other than Fieritis' stories so I got myself comfy. "Before I'll tell you, I got to drink a bit, is that alright?" my brother and I nodded in sync. He rummaged through his backpack, pulling out a water bottle with a sticker of the former Elite Four member, Koga. He was also the owner the founder of the academy we were heading towards.  
>"Are you a fan of Koga?" he twisted his lips to the side, confused.<br>"How do you know Koga?" Us sibling glared at him, mortified by his lack of knowledge about the school he was going to join. Fieritis stood up, going right up in Lucus' face.  
>"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO KOGA IS?!" I laughed as he flinched.<br>"Yeah, but I know... How do..." he obviously needed visual aid. He hardly knew a thing! I ran over to the tent, searched my bag and brought a big poster over to our friend. I unravelled it and spread it out across the ground. It was a picture of Koga, pointing at us saying, '_Do you have what it takes?' _and underneath it simply said, '_The Academy'_ in big bold writing. Then my brother continued to spit,  
>"He has created the school! Somebody else is now in charge of it, since Koga retired from being a gym leader and afterwards making his 'debut' as an Elite member. But they say he's still living in these woods!" I could tell that Lucus wasn't really paying attention but just trying to absorb everything at once while Fieritis continued to go on at him.<p>

Lucus told us all about how he'd bumped into us. I wasn't really listening though. I know I'd been excited but I was beginning to get tired and kept zoning out, staring at nothingness. Only now ha I realised how grumpy and grouchy I'd been all day. I mean, it's hard to get used to living without a home... I managed to stay awake for a couple more hours though, while we talked and chatted, getting to know each other. I told some stories about Koga and where he might be. I yawned, stretching my arms out wide. Fieritis got up quickly, getting his two stones, only now realising that it was particularly late and began poking at the fire. I grabbed Lucus' arm and dragged him behind a tree to talk to him. During the time that he had been talking to us, I'd really changed what I'd thought about him. Now I felt that he was a pretty nice guy, and he could be helpful. I didn't know how to word my question, but I just blurted it out in the end.

"Lucus, do you think that the three of us..." I paused, "Do you want to travel together with us?" Fieritis was in the background, cursing away to himself, biting the tip of his thumb where he'd burnt it badly in the firepit.  
>"I'd love to Scarlett." he beamed. I nodded, cheerfully, skipping over to the fire with my friend behind me.<br>"What's all the commotion about?" Fieritis was rubbing his red thumb still.  
>"I'll be travelling a while with you guys." Lucus replied happily, smiling at me. And of course, I smiled back.<p> 


	3. Chapter Three: The Lake

It was time to go to sleep now, so we all got ready to go to sleep. I crawled into our roomy tent, followed by my brother, but not Lucus. He refused to sleep inside and insisted on staying out in the cold. I didn't get that at all, with the Spinarak still roaming the forest. I snuggled down under the make-shift duvet and got myself cosy. Fieritis was running around, gathering all of our belongings, including Lucus' stuff funnily enough. I rolled over to face him. He was bending down, stuffing lots of things into his big backpack.  
>"So, what do you think of Lucus?" he asked, quietly.<br>"He's cool." I responded, in a whisper. He nodded, still rummaging through our things. "You should get some sleep." I stated. He sighed and stood up, walking towards the pillow near mine. Silently, he sat down, covering himself up under the cover. Then I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I'd never really been a girly-girl but I'd recently started to wear more dresses, do my hair more fancy and... _like boys_... I hadn't really ever liked anyone in particular until I'd met Lucus that day. Sadly, I couldn't help but begin to like him. He could be a bit of an idiot but I thought it was cute. I didn't show it though; that would be stupid. Never ever, had I had a crush on someone like that. How I'd gone from disliking him to loving him, I didn't really know.

When I'd woken up, Fieritis was already getting the bags ready once again and Lucus was waiting for my help in order to dismantle the tent. He never trapped his fingers (which I always had done) and had the tent down within minutes. I didn't do much other than stand there while he passed me metal poles to hold for him or put in a bag. By the time we'd finished, Fieritis was standing next to a tree with all of our bags at his feet. We ran over to him and picked our own up, slinging it over our shoulders, ready to leave. Lucus opened the front pocket of his backpack, pulled out a map and pulled a puzzled face. He was holding the map upside down. _'Typical'_ I thought. My brother took the map and began reading it and began walking ahead. My friend and I weren't paying attention very closely.  
>"Are you coming?" Fieritis called shouted. I raced Lucus to see who got to my sibling first. Of course, I lost.<p>

I looked over towards a beautiful lake, shining in the sun, surrounded by lots of harmless pokemon including several Pidgey, lots and lots of Lotad and several zebra looking pokemon that I believed to be called Blitzle. Suddenly, I spotted a fluffy bird with two heads, drinking peacefully out of the lake. I couldn't quite remember what it was called until it glanced up at me, swallowing a gulp of water. I pointed at it, past a set of big white trees.  
>"Look, look! A Doduo!" I cried out, walking towards it with everyone following me. It was then that I realised what was coming next and bit my lip nervously, but also trying to contain my laughter.<br>"I'm going to catch it!" Fieritis exclaimed, excitedly. I couldn't help but think of when he tried to catch several pokemon before including the Butterfree on the branch and failed miserably. "Let's go buddy!" Froakie's pokeball was thrown in the air and a big, bright red beam appeared until the frog materialized. The orders soon started, being yelled as loud as possible. "Froakie! Use bubble!" Froakie's mouth stretched open and a gush of hard, fast moving bubbles flew out towards the Doduo. It quickly tried to retaliate, using peck on my brother's pokemon. The frog dodged it, leaving the bird face-planting into the mud painfully. I felt slightly sorry for it, as it really didn't need to be 'owned' for no reason. "Finish with Quick Attack!" Fieritis screamed as the Doduo fell to the ground unconscious. He pulled out another ball, ready to capture the poor creature. I flinched as a loud cry came from a furious Dodrio, charging at the three of us, its three heads changing to the primary colors. I screamed as my brother grabbed hold of my wrist and yanked me along, up the hill. I couldn't see very clearly, but as I was running, a red blur attacked the Dodrio with a purple blaze allowing Lucus to run away.

After a lot of training and travelling over large hills, which Lucus kept calling mountains, I spotted something. Something like a building. When the boys had reached the top of the hill, they began cheering, so I asked them what they were on about. Lucus grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me hard. I squealed at him as he spun me around to face the weird structure in the distance. He pointed at it, then pulled the poster we had previously shown him out of my bag and poked it hard.  
>"It's The Academy!"<p> 


	4. Chapter Four: We're really here

My brother dashed down the hill, chuckling away to himself silently. Was I nervous? Of course I was! I was indeed nervous! The Academy was home to some of the best trainers out there! I sprinted after Fieritis, followed by Lucus who was cheering and skipping along, almost tripping over his own two feet. I hate to admit it, but I was rather slow then. I'm not so bad now; I've learnt to keep up with people over time. We ran down a bumpy, rocky forest path. In the corner of my eye, I could see a fairly big Pokemon battle field with a young trainer on either side.  
>"Riolu! Use tackle!" a small boy yelled, pointing towards an exhausted green pokemon on the other side. I couldn't clearly see what it was, but it was... green. I didn't stop to watch the battle however much I would have liked to, but rather I charged on towards the huge building. The ground below my feet felt much smoother now. It was smoothed stone instead of muddy dirty chunks of rocks. I slowed down, gawping at the palace like creation. Then I realised I had almost ran into Lucus and he looked utterly shocked. I bit my lip, awkwardly. The three of us burst out in laughter, hysterically. Proudly, we all looked up at the magnificent sign above The Academy's gates, exchanging looks as if to say 'Are we ready for this?' or something along those lines. The boys were walking alongside each other; I pushed in between of course, grabbing both of their hands, giggling away to myself as if I were going insane. Fieritis squeezed my hand, hard, and I did the same. I lifted up my foot and slowly placed it on the floor at the exact same split second as the two beside me, and then, we strode over the beautiful lift bridge and in through the gates.<p>

I brushed myself down, removing any dirt of debris from my skirt, inspecting myself in the shiny marble walls. There was a bright red carpet, stretching down the length of the hallway we had entered with paintings hung high on the walls. I could also see several PCs embedded in the wall, which I assumed were for the Academy's students to call their parents or something like that. Lucus had been telling me about how you could **store** pokemon in those computers or something, which made me really curious but also really confused. Pretty cool if you ask me, pretty cool. I didn't believe it though. Lucus would have to show me. Boy, he knew a lot. I shook my head and shrugged it off.

"Clefairy!" a girl stroked the pink creature and it's ears went up. The girl whispered to it and it twirled around cheerfully. We'd been walking down the long hallway for what felt like a lifetime when we had found the reception room. I smiled and let go of Lucus' clammy, cold hands, noticing that I'd forgotten I'd been holding them that whole time. My brother had let go a long time ago. There was a skinny, old lady sat behind the counter, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose, leaning ridiculously close to the computer screen. She looked up at us as we approached her.  
>"How can I help you?" she had a fairly hoarse voice but it was still soft and kind. She didn't look like the kind type though, but I didn't want to comment; that would be rude. Fieritis stepped forward eagerly.<br>"My friends and I would like to register for this academy!" he beamed, the lady leaning even closer to the screen and once again, pushing her spectacles up her nose. _"I've been degraded to a 'friend'?"_ I thought to myself.  
>"Names?" asked the lady. It sounded more like a demand than a request, which made me frown discretely. I don't know why but neither me or my brother had asked of Lucus' surname. We both hesitated, the lady seeming slightly agitated.<br>"My name is Lucus, I don't really remember my own last name though. My buddy here is Fieritis, and this is Scarlett..." I started swaying from side to side while I glanced around the room during the long silences between the ladies questions.  
>"Ah, yes, we've been expecting you already. The old founder came by a while ago to tell me that a boy named Lucus and two siblings called Fieritis and Scarlett should arrive to register around today." I was amazed that Koga... KOGA, knew who I was. But what I didn't understand was that we hadn't seen Koga while we had been with Lucus. Had he been stalking us? I chuckled to myself, once again, seeming slightly insane. I was still awfully tired. We'd been walking all day long and I was exhausted. My friends also seemed to be. They had more energy than me; I'd not had enough energy to even speak since we'd got to The Academy. The lady suddenly shot me a look, not directly at me but more as if she were looking through me, startling me.<br>"You may wait on the red couch right there." she pointed at the seats next to the Clefairy girl. "A person from campus will soon come to give you a tour and will show you to your dorms." I speed-walked over to couch and jumped onto it, making myself comfy, just about ready to fall into a deep sleep. The boys slowly made their way over to me and plonked themselves down. Fieritis was sat there, staring into space while Lucus was curled up in a ball, his eyes struggling to stay open. I nudged closer to my brother and leaned my head against his shoulder. He smiled, gently and softly, and I closed my eyes and the wait began.


	5. Chapter Five: Having a look around

"Ouch!" My head crashed against the bottom of the couch as Fieritis stood up, almost as if he'd forgotten my existence. I frowned, slowly getting up, realised that we had company. There was a girl, several years older than I, with long copper hair and big green eyes walking towards us. She was wearing a blue beanie, which actually really suited her, and a matching dress, similar to mine but in a different colour actually. Unsurely, I got onto my feet and joined the boys who had walked off without me.  
>"Well hello." said the girl. "I'm Astrid."<p>

Astrid gestured us to follow, beckoning us over to her as she walked, and partly skipped, down the corridor. We had to jog rather than walk to keep up with her at some points. We'd passed one of the miniature pokemon centres on our right, with Nurse Joy tending to some tired looking creatures, a smile upon her face. I looked down the hall, noticing many small pictures, certificates and medals hanging up on the walls, all in perfect condition. No scratches, no marks, nothing, as if it were the Academy's prized possessions. I looked over my shoulder, still walking, seeing Lucus running to catch up with us. What on earth had he been up to? Every now and then we'd seen trainers standing with their pokemon. Some were small kids about ten and others were older, like Astrid and I felt glad to be in the middle. She came to a halt and put her hands on her hips, standing just in front of the big door at the end of the long hallway we had been walking down. I heard a small gasp as Lucus stopped abruptly, only inches away from Fieritis' back as if he were about to walk into him. I didn't look over, but I grinned, discretely as the red haired girl opened the door.

"Alright! Listen up, greenies!" Astrid beamed, spinning around to face us, walking backwards as we gazed in fascination. We had entered a **GIANT** room with a **HUGE** battle floor in the middle, hundreds of seats surrounding it and lots and lots of smaller sections on the outside of the battlefield. It was like an arena with lots of things happening at once. There were people everywhere, laughing and smiling as they did many activities which made me feel as though I were seeing things. "This is the event hall!" Astrid continued. _'Event hall?'_ I thought, looking at our tour guide, curiously. She quickly laughed, cleared her throat, attempted to be focus and explained. "In this hall will be hosted most of the events. These go from battling competitions based on typing t pokemon battes and other events like Tauros training or pokemon parkour. Current contests will announce themselves with a flyer presented a week before the actual event that can be found inside of your mail box." Fieritis opened his mouth to speak, confused and Astrid held up her forefinger to shush him. I giggled quietly as we walked through the next door.

There were tens of glass tables, all laid out neatly with a red table cloth and finished off with pokeball table mats. We all walked over to the middle of the room, studying it closely. The doors slammed open and a short kid walked in, holding his arms up in the air, smiling and calling out to his mates. It was the boy that we had seen outside earlier, battling the tired green-looking pokemon. A group of people around the boys age ran over to him, crowding him, asking him questions, going right up in his face. He said something, which I didn't quite hear but, it was followed by lots of clapping and cheering. Astrid's face lit up as she dashed over to him, pushing past everybody, seeming so very much taller due to age difference.  
>"Do you think they know each other?" I asked, glaring at Lucus, wanting to know what was going on. He shrugged and looked past me, watching what was going on. I sunk down feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't know anything, but hey-ho.<br>"What was that about?" Lucus asked, raising his eyebrows, Astrid running back to us, apologising through expression but however, still smiling.  
>"Oh, that's Wolf. He's like a bother to me. Don't really know how but he just is." she paused and then added, "He just won a battle against an ex gym leader's kid and-" Fieritis huffed and rolled his eyes.<br>"What's so good about that?" he interrupted.  
>"He's only in his first year at this academy!" she said, shocked. "Most people our age have been here for several years and we would still struggle..." she boasted, Lucus chuckling away to himself.<br>"Quite the achievement then." he said, Astrid beginning to walk off again to proceed with the tour and we followed.

I covered my eyes, blinded by the bright sunshine shining down on us.  
>"This is the centre of our school. The courtyard." my eyes slowly adjusted to the light, revealing a park like area surrounded by trees, flowers and many bug pokemon with a large, noisy fountain in the middle, flowing down into the basin at the bottom. We all ran off to look at different things of interest. Astrid came with me, running beside me as I went over to the benches surrounding the fountain. I bent down, closely looking at a small Weedle making its way towards the edge.<br>"It's so cute." I whisper. I would have never said that a few days ago. Everything had changed since we'd left home... I would have said _"Ew it's so ugly..."_ or something mean.  
>"I know right." we both laughed. I stood up, sticking my hand into the water flowing down from the fountain<p>

"AAAAASTRIIID?" Fieritis called from a little way away, cupping his hands over his mouth. I turned around to face him at the same time as Astrid, noticing a tall silhouette sitting on the branches of one of the trees, resting there. "WHAT'S THIS POKEMON?!" he bellowed, Lucus cringing behind him. I could see the pokemon now, and it was familiar and I knew what it was for sure. My hand shot up before Astrid could speak and I was springing up and down over enthusiastically.  
>"I know, I know!" I cried out, grabbing Astrid's wrist and dragging her over to see it up close. "It's Vivillon!" I exclaimed. "Right?" I looked at her, hoping that I didn't make another stupid mistake. She nodded, reassuring me, smiling cheesily and I smiled back. "They originate from the Kalos region!" then I realised that it should be impossible for it to get all the way here. "Wait... how did it get here?" I looked up at the butterfly pokemon. Astrid began to take us to the exit of the courtyard, holding the door open for us.<p>

There were about six or seven doors, spread out by quite a distance all with pokemon types and their symbols on them. She walked through the normal type door and walked through, revealing even more doors. The room we were in was white, with three couches placed in a u-shape and a fireplace burning viciously. There was a door on either side of the room. One with a Nidoranmale, the other with a Nidoranfemale.  
>"The purple one is for the boys, the blue for the girls." Astrid exclaimed, leading Lucus and Fieritis through the purple door, leaving me to wait, but she wasn't too long, thankfully. Soon enough she was with me again, leading me through the blue door. There were <em>even more<em> doors here. One had an adorable Cleffa painting, the next one a Clefairy and the last, a big Clefable.  
>"You'll be staying in the Clefairy ro-" she stopped. "Wait, how old are you again?"<br>"I'm thirteen." I said, proudly, smiling.  
>"Ok, yeah, so you'll be in the Clefairy room. Cleffa is for 8-10 year olds and the Clefable room is for anyone older than 16." I nodded and walked over to the door, ready to start my new life.<p> 


	6. Chapter Six: Cassie Waters

Astrid held open the door, passing me a big keychain with an adorable little Eevee and a small silver key connected to it, as I walked through. Astrid smiled.  
>"I'll leave you two to mingle." she said, gently closing the door. <em>'Two?<em>_'_ There was someone else? I looked around, standing at the entrance of the doorway, curiously. There were four, thin beds on either side of the room with a small, slim wardrobe for each. I walked over to one of the beds and dumped my heavy bag on the floor, slinging it off of my shoulder. It was then that I noticed a small, red pokeball sat on one the neighbouring beds. Cautiously, I walked over to the bed, leaned over and went to take hold of the ball but,  
>"Hey! Don't touch that!" A head popped up from the other side of the bed and I leapt back, tumbling over to the ground with a loud <em>THUD. <em>There was a girl standing by the bed with golden-brown hair and dark blue eyes. She glared at me, taking hold of her pokeball in one hand before noticing my pain and running over to me. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I- I- Are you okay?!" she crouched down and helped me up. I grimaced a bit, making my way onto my feet.  
>"I'm fine. I'm fine." I mumbled. She looked at me awkwardly and shuffled over to her bed, which was where the pokeball had just been. There was a moments silence.<br>"So um... What's your name?" she finally asked. I glanced up at her.  
>"Me? Oh, I'm Scarlett. Scarlett Hy... Uh..." I looked around, trying to get my memory to get back into shape, soon giving up. "I can't actually remember my last name..." I felt slightly stupid, but didn't think anything of it and continued talking. "What's yours?"<br>"I'm Cassie. Cassie Waters." she smiled at me, blowing a long strand of hair out of her face.  
>"Cool name." I said.<br>"Thanks." then there was another silence. "So, what do you like doing? What pokemon do you have? What do you want to talk about? Cabbages? I like cabbages." I raised an eyebrow.  
>"Cabbages?" she blushed and sunk down.<br>"I'm not good with conversations." she muttered. Quietly, we both giggled, realising from just that, that we were going to be good friends. I pulled out the pokeball in my bag. She grinned, caressing her own but then realised what she was doing to it and put it on her lap. "What pokemon do _you_ have?" I chuckled and pressed the large button on the centre of the pokeball in my hand, watching the red beam once again reveal my friend.  
>"Cyndaquil!" it let out a satisfying cry as I stroked its head softly. Cassie appeared as if her heart had melted.<br>"Oh my, it's so **cute**!" she exclaimed, loudly. I nodded, and another red beam of light came from over towards Cassie.  
>"An Azurill!" It was a cute little blue mouse pokemon, with a big black tail holding a big sphere at the tip. It gazed at me with its big, black, soft eyes.<br>"You got it." the Azurill walked over to my Cyndaquil and inspected it, sniffing the end of its nose making my pokemon sneeze rather loudly in its face. _'Bless you!' _I thought.

After several minutes of talking and discussing I asked,  
>"So, where's everyone else?" she looked at me blankly and then, after a moment of thought, explained it all.<br>"Everyone else? It's just us. There aren't any other girls in our age group within the normal section. See, the school goes up in ranks. Normal is the lowest, and over time, you'll make your way to the top. The highest rank is split into two. One for boys, one for girls. The boys go into the ghost type group and we go into the fairy type group! Isn't it cool?"  
>"It's fascinating." I said.<br>"Did you come here by yourself? I forgot to ask." Azurill jumped onto her bed and made itself comfy. Cyndaquil couldn't get onto the bed so I had to bend down and pick him up myself.  
>"Oh no, no, no." I laughed. "I came with two other people. Two boys. My brother and someone else."<br>"IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" she asked as if she were desperate for me to say yes.  
>"<strong>NO<strong>!" I screeched, laughing at the same time though, partly mortified by her suggestion. Why would she even _say_ that?  
>"Oh." she sighed, sticking out her bottom lip into a pout. Then she burst out in laughter and we chuckled and giggled for several minutes.<p>

There was a loud ringing sound coming from outside the door. Presumably from a bell or something. I went pale, alarmed and unsure of what it meant.  
>"Time to go to sleep." Cassie said.<br>"What?"  
>"Didn't Astrid tell you?" I shook my head. "Well, I'll tell you now. When that bell goes, it means we have to go to sleep. That way, we'll be all rested up for tomorrow. And it seems that you particularly need a lot of sleep." she smiled, running off into the bathroom on the other side of the room. Quickly, she came out in her pyjamas, that seemed more like a big, pink onesie. So off I went to get changed into my cosy pyjamas, then crawling into bed with my Cyndaquil next to my head.<br>"But it's only like... seven at night!" I moaned sitting in my bed. My friend grabbed her clock and turned it to face me. _'9:30 already? Wow, that tour took longer than I thought it did!'_ I thought to myself. _'I must really be losing track of time...'_ I sighed but then smiled, deciding not to be stubborn.  
>"G'night, Scar." Cassie said, flicking a light switch and putting the room into complete darkness. No one had ever called me <em>'Scar'<em> before.  
>"Night Cassie." I whispered, closing my eyes, yawning as I did and then, I fell asleep.<p> 


End file.
